


Cave Confessions

by ChamomileTeaPages



Category: Jurassic World: Camp Cretaceous (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Heart-to-Heart, M/M, Sammy and Brooklynn chat, talking under the stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-21 22:54:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30029085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChamomileTeaPages/pseuds/ChamomileTeaPages
Summary: Brooklynn and Sammy have a chat under the stars.
Relationships: Darius Bowman/Ben Pincus, Sammy Gutierrez and Brooklynn
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Cave Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this short little thing to get a feel for the characters. They're so fun to write!

Sammy sits at the opening of the cave, her eyes staring intently at the starry night sky. Something shifts behind her, and she glances over her shoulder. 

Ben moves his head further on Darius’s chest, and Sammy smiles slightly. They've both never been good at hiding their relationship, despite their claims otherwise. Ben’s practically lying on top of Darius, for God’s sake. Bumpy makes a soft purring sound, wrapping her tail around herself. She sleepily nuzzles Ben. 

Sammy closes her eyes, letting the sounds of Isla Nublar wash over her. A few crickets chirp, and a Brachiosaurus bellows. Behind her, Kenji snores heavily. 

Brooklynn sits next to her, slouching her shoulders. A bang falls over her eye, yet she pays it no mind. 

“What are you doing up?” Brooklynn whispers, looking at Sammy. “It’s not your shift.”

“Yeah, well, Yaz needs to heal her ankle. She can’t do that if she’s not rested. Besides, I’m not sleepy,” Sammy says, turning her head towards the sleeping Yasmina. 

Brooklynn nods. “I would say go to sleep, but…”

“Yeah.”

An awkward silence comes over them. 

“You know, I would have let you delete the video,” Brooklynn says, looking out over the island. The light of the full moon turns her hair a silvery pink. 

“I couldn’t risk it,” Sammy mutters. 

“I...I forgive you, you know? At first I was so  _ angry _ . But then I got to thinking. My phone was my lifeline to the world. But, I felt  _ so much _ pressure to be perfect, to appease everyone. Without it, I really...don’t. I mean, I still miss my phone, but…”

“Thank you,” Sammy breathes out. 

“Man, today was crazy, wasn’t it?” Brooklynn switches the subject abruptly. 

“Oh my gosh, yeah. The fact that we got away from the T. Rex was a freaking miracle. It sucks that our previous home got destroyed though. At least this cave is up high though that it would be pretty impossible for anything bigger than a Compy to get into.”

“Or a raptor.”   
  


Sammy blanches, opening her eyes suddenly. “Where...where are the raptors, actually? I don’t think we’ve seen them.”

“The T. Rex or Toro probably chased them out.”

Sammy breathes a sigh of relief. 

“Hey, this might be a bit personal...But what is your family like? You talk about them a lot, so…” Brooklynn asks shyly. 

“Hmm. Mama… Mama is kind. Loving. She’s very stubborn,” Sammy chuckles in reminiscence, “and she could look a herd of spooked cattle right in the eye and she wouldn’t be afraid. She would stand her ground. She didn’t bend to the pressure of others but instead had her own opinions. Daddy is sort of like her. He doesn’t hesitate when he does things. He has the… ability to look at a scared cow and calm them down instantly. He cooks and bakes a lot.”

“And your abuela?”

Sammy laughs loudly, and Yaz stirs. After a cautious glance at her, Sammy says “Oh, good old abuela. She takes care of all the bills, runs the household, manages what to do with cattle...she’s the one everyone turns to. She could look at a situation and figure out at least three potential solutions. She used to be a surgeon, but she quit to take care of her family. She’s stubborn and hardheaded, but kind and understanding. My mama says I look just like her.”

“Your family sounds great,” Brooklynn says morosely. “Mine is kinda the opposite. My parents  _ hate  _ each other. My mother isn’t around most of the time, and my father just ignores me. But I have to pretend otherwise, you know, for my followers.” 

Sammy sympathetically pats Brooklynn on the arm. 

“I’m sorry,” she says. 

“Yeah, well,” Brooklynn slouches further, “what are you gonna do?” 

They sit in silence, still looking over the island. The head of a Brachiosaur finally peaks over the trees. 

“You know,” Sammy says, staring at the Brachiosaur. “They’re really amazing.”

Brooklynn looks at the Brachiosaur, a soft smile on her face. 

Darius drags a sleepy Ben behind him. “It’s our/my shift,” Darius says, pulling Ben closer to him. 

“You just wanna cuddle with your boyfriend,” Brooklynn teases. 

Despite the darkness, Darius blushes. “Shut up,” he groans, sitting down. 

“It’s time for bed,” Sammy says, pulling Brooklynn up. “Goodnight.”

Brooklynn walks over to a vacant spot, motioning for Sammy to join her. 

The two girls fall asleep as the moon makes her descent back down to earth. 


End file.
